The story of Hana
by Narutorocks1
Summary: Hi you guys. This is about a 13 year old girl named Hana, who is Sakura's sister. Sometimes there with be a different character's point of view, but it's mostly about Hana. Disclaimer I don't own the series Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Hana!" My sensei called my name. I'm a 13 year old girl with long light purple hair. I have golden eyes that sparkle at night. I where a white dress, that goes to my knees. It was just like Sakura's, only white with red circles. My sister, Sakura, is 16 years old. We look the same, only different hair, eyes, and noses.

"Hana. Stop zoning out. Ok team. We have a d-rank mission. This will be your first mission, so be ready. I want you to meet me at the gate tomorrow at dawn. Good luck team." And she was gone.

"Naoko, Taro, I will see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to bed early tonight. I suggest you do that as well."

"Sorry Hana, but I have to meet Shikamaru at his house. We are going to talk about strategies and techniques that will help me. See you later." Taro ran away. "What about you Naoko?"

"hm. Might as well go home." He gave me a half smile then said "see you tomorrow, Hana." He turned around started walking home. "Bye!" I waved good bye and went home. When I got home I didn't see Sakura.

"Mom, Dad! Wheres Sakura?" I asked.

"Shes out on a mission. She'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"ok..." I was planing on telling Sakura about my day, but I guess I can't since she's not here. "... I'm going to bed early tonight. I have a mission tomorrow and I want to be well rested for it. Good night."

"Night sweety!" my mother said.

I walk up to my room and flop on my bed. I wish Sakura was here. She could tell me I'll do great. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoko's point of view:

"Hana!" My sensei called. When I looked over at her, she wasn't paying attention. It looked like she was in deep thought. My name is Naoko Fujii. I'm 13 years old, with blonde spiky hair. I look kind of like Naruto, like my hair and eyes, but other than that were different. Yes, I like orange too, but I don't were the same thing as him. I where an orange long sleeve shirt, with a little black on the top, with black bottoms, and my family crest on the back of my shirt. I have blue eyes, just like Naruto's.

Naruto and I are alike in many ways. I have a crush on Hana, and Naruto has a crush on Hana's sister Sakura. We both don't have parents. And most of all, me and Naruto are really good friends.

"Hana, stop zoning out." Hana then looks at Ino. "Ok team, we have a d-rank mission. This will be your first mission, so be ready. I will meet you at the gate tomorrow at dawn. Good luck!" She smiles and was gone in a flash.

Hana turns to face both me and Taro. "Naoko, Taro, I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed early tonight. I suggest you do that as well." She looks at Taro.

"Sorry Hana, but I have to meet Shikamaru at his house. We are going to talk about strategies and techniques that will help me. See you later." He waves and starts running to Shikamaru's house. Hana looks at me. "What about you, Naoko?"

I look at her for a little bit, then say "Hmm. Might as well go home." I give her a half smile. "See you tomorrow, Hana." I wave and start walking home.

She waves back and says "Bye!"

When I get home, I open a ramen pack and eat it. Then I lay in my bed thinking about tomorrow. I don't want Hana to get hurt tomorrow. I will protect her, no matter what the consequences are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I turn of the alarm. "Ugh. Why does getting out of bed have to be so hard."

I take a nice warm shower to wake me up. Then I get my clothes and gear ready. "Bye Mom and Dad!" they probably can't hear me. Their still sleeping. I leave them a note saying where I'm going and that I will be gone for a couple of weeks. In about five minutes, I'm at the gate waiting. Where are they? It's 5 o clock and know ones here.

"Hi Hana."

I flinch.I recognize the voice. It's Naoko. He steps out of the shadows. "Naoko! You scared the crap out of me. At least make a noise before you speak! Or at least tell me your there!"

He scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. Where's Ino and Taro?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to meet with Tsunade." Ino looks at me, then Naoko.

"Where's Taro?" she asks.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Shikamaru and lost track of time."

"Try to be on time, Taro. Ok team. Are mission is to give this to the sand village." She holds out a scroll. "It's really important that they get this."

"That's easy." Taro replays.

"It's not that simple, Taro. We need to make sure know one sees or gets this. If they do, we'll be in trouble. Hana, I need you to hold on to this and protect it if need be. Naoko, I need you to protect her and the scroll. Taro and I will be ahead of you making sure your safe. Here's the map of where you need to go." She hands Naoko the map. "Ok I will see you in a couple of days. Be safe and don't let Hana out of your site." She looks at me. "I trust you with this, Hana. Give your all to protecting that."

She gives us a quick hug and run into the forest. I look at Naoko. His blue eyes pierce into mine. I look away. "So, are you ready to get going?" He looks at me one last time and says "Yes. Follow me." He leads me into the forest. We walk for 30 minutes in silence until I can't stand it anymore.

"Naoko? How long have you lived alone? Without your parents?" He freezes. "Um, since I was 5." He turns around and looks at me. "They died on a mission…" He looks away. "We need to keep moving." I look at him, but his face was emotionless. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you." "I'm fine. I just haven't thought about that in a while." He smiles weakly. "Come on Hana-chun." He grabs my arm and starts polling me along.

We talk and walk all day until the sun starts setting. I make rice ball for dinner and sit beside Naoko. We eat in silence. Then we poll out are sleeping bags and crawl in to them. "goodnight Naoko!"

He smiles and says " Night Hana."


	4. Chapter 4

Naoko's point of view:

I wake up, feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep. I look over and see Hana looking out in the forest. When she turns around, she smiles and says, "Good morning! I couldn't sleep, so I watched the fire for a while." I look at her, stunned that she didn't sleep at all, and doesn't look tired.

"You could have waked me up. I could have kept you company." I say.

"Oh that's alright. You looked so peaceful; I just couldn't get myself to do it. Anyways, I think we better get moving." She gets up, stretches, and gathers her things. I do the same. Then I take out the map, and tell her to follow. We talked for a while, laughing and having fun.

I always liked how Hana could make me laugh so hard. When we were in the academy, she didn't have any friends. I couldn't understand why. She was nice, very pretty, funny, and fun to be around. People kept on bulling her because of her purple hair and her big forehead. Then one day, I found her on a bench, crying. I went over there and started talking to her. She laughed at my jokes and cried when I told her my parents were dead. I became her first friend. Whenever she got bullied, I was the one that stood up for her. Then she met Chika. She was a shy, friendly girl. She was Hinata's cousin. They became best friends. I became friends with Taro. We all had a good time. When we found out who are team was, we were all happy. Chika is in team 4 with Isi and Yasuo.

I stopped. I could see a faint glimmer. It was a trap.

"Hana, look out" I yelled. It was to late. A net came out of nowhere, and trapped her in it. I heard a voice.

"Takkono!" He yelled. It wrapped around her until she couldn't move.

"Naoko!" She yelled. I ran over there, grabbed my kunai, and started cutting. "Push!" he yelled. I went flying into the air, and hit a tree. All the air in me came flying out.

I got up and yelled "Water position justu!" Water came and went around the guy, making a sphere. He started laughing.

"You call yourself ninja! Your just a bunch of kids passing notes in class. Time to get punished." He got close to Hana and reached for her. I ran at him full speed. "Push!" he yelled again. I went flying into a tree hitting me head. I was starting to black out. "H-Hana." Was all I could muster. The guy was just going to kill Hana when someone said, "Wait! We need her alive. Live him here. He'll be dead soon."

He came out of the bushes. "Come on! Pick her up and lets go!"

He picked Hana up and swung her over his shoulder. The last thing I heard was "Naoko!"

And I saw darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"NAOKO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I couldn't move, there was net all around me, trapping me in it. He reaches his hand out, as in trying to grab me, and then drops it. He was knocked out.

"Naoko." I whisper. "Please wake up."

The guy started run the other way, Naoko disappearing more and more until I can't see him anymore. We come up to a little brick hideout, small but can easy fit 15 people. It blended in well too. He opens the door and throws me in there, landing on my back.

"I'll be back to talk to you." He says. He slams the door.

I pull out my kunai, and start cutting. They had built a fire already. I start cutting harder, and it broke. I poll the note out of my pocket, read it, reread it, then throw it in the fire. One of my gifts is a photographic memory. I just have to read it twice, and I will remember it. They can't know what it says. It will ruin everything.

He comes back, and notices the paper in the fire, slowly burning. He looks at me, then runs at the paper. But it was too late. It was only ash now. He come back at me, and slaps me in the face hard. I fall to the ground from the impact.

"Rakygon!" I yell. (_Purple and gold feathers form a sphere. It's kind of like the rasengon, only it looks different and can only be used by Hana_) It hits him in the stomach, and knocks him into the wall. I take this chance to run out the door, only to be hit in the head by the other guy. I get knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, feeling an ach in my back. I try to get up, realizing I was tied up. I look around, seeing nothing but a dark room, with nothing but a table inside. I try speaking, but I can't. It's like I've lost my voice. I heard someone speaking behind the door.

"At least she's quiet now. Stupid girl. Trying to get away from us. It's impossible!" They started laughing. I try getting the rope off my wrists, but it's too tight. They can hear me squirming, because the open the door.

"Well, well, look who just happened to wake up. Let me tell you something," he gets really close to my face, "if you try and get away again, we might something." He smirks at me. I spit in his face. "Ugh! Gross!" He wipes it on his sleeve and slaps me in the face. "Settle down, Jiro." The other guy says. Jiro looks at him, signs, and walks away. The other guy comes up to me and says "Hello. My name is Hosyu. I hope you're comfortable. Because you won't be for long." He laughs at his little joke, and walks out, slamming the door, leaving me in the dark room again.

The only way of getting out of this rope is to break my thumbs. I have troubles getting myself to do it but I know I have to. The least painful way is to do both at the same time. I push on them as hard I could, until I heard a crack. I cry out softly, not wanting them to know. I take the ropes off, and get up. I open the door a crack, looking out. I see one by the door, guarding it, the other at a table, drinking something. Before I run out, I hear something break the door, landing on the guy. The guy gets up from under the door, when Naoko yelled "Water transformation jutsu!" and hit the guy with a powerful wave of water.

"Rakygon!" I hit the other guy in the chest, all of his air coming out in a big oomph. He his head on the wall, and falls to the ground from the blow. "Hana! You're ok!" he comes over to me and tries to hug me, but winces in pain. I take a step back, and find that he's bleeding. "Naoko!" I grab his arm and drag him outside and away from the hideout, making sure they don't find us again.

I tell him to lie down, and he does. I zip his jacket down, and gently take it off of him. I then lift his shirt off, and examine the wound. I place my hands on it, and a green glow appears, healing him. He winces at first, and then looks up at me. "What happened to your hands?" He asks. "I broke my thumbs. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'll be fine." I tell him. But it still hurts a lot. He lifts my hand off of him, the green glow goes away. "You need to heal yourself first." I know he won't let me until I do. "It will waste my chakra on something unimportant." I tell him. I'm crying now, sad that he got hurt because of me, and still wants me healed up first. I put my hands back on him, healing him again, he tries lifting them off again, but I shake my head no, so he doesn't try again. He just stares at me, as if he hasn't seen me in 10 years.

"What?" I ask him, smiling. "Nothing. Just looking at how beautiful you are." He smiles. I blush bright red. I lightly punch him on the shoulder and say "You're lying. My sister is more beautiful than me. Everyone likes her." He looks at me, "That's not true. She's pretty, but not as beautiful as you." He touches my cheek lightly. "Thanks." I say, still blushing. When I'm finished healing him, I take some bandage and wrap it around my hands. We start walking again, talking and laughing. We camp out again, this time in a more careful spot. I'm right by Naoko, making sure he's healing ok. I didn't have enough chakra to heal him fully, only enough to stop the bleeding. I lay awake, Naoko already sleeping, thinking of my sister, and what she's doing right now. I hope she's ok.


End file.
